Before
by Rina Meunier
Summary: The story of how Data and Rina found each other.
1. 23 years before

July 15th 2364

* * *

The senior staff of the Enterprise sat around the long table in the observation lounge. The Captain had called the meeting to discuss the employment of a new crew mate. Normally, he would have just discussed it with Cmdr. Riker, his first officer. But he thought this had to do with all of them.

Picard cleared his throat. "Well, you all know about the incident with the Stargazer so many years ago and after the problems with the Edo I thought it would be good to have a lawyer on board."

There were murmurs of agreement among the others.

"I suppose you all know Lt. Alina Meunier, one of our nurses, and Ensign Katrin Meunier, one of the engineers. You all know what they are?"

Lt. Cmdr. Data, the second officer spoke up. "They are vampires."

"Correct. So, the woman I have in mind for this job is Cmdr. Katharina-Sarina Meunier, their older sister, also a vampire."

"How do you know that she's not dangerous? A third vampire on this ship?" Lt. Yar, chief of security, pointed out.

Picard smiled. "I know her. She was the one who defended me in the trial about ten years ago. She didn't bite me. She told me she is a 'vegetarian'. That means she doesn't drink humanoid blood. And the replicators can fulfill her needs as well as her sisters'."

* * *

Data and his best friend, Lt. Geordi LaForge, sat in Data's quarters and were talking about their future crew mate.

"Katrin describes her as a really kind person. Alina left after their parents' death to go to California. Katrin and Rina, that's what she is called, stayed in France with a foster family. Rina was always there when needed. Katrin told me for example that when she was a child she was scared of thunderstorms. Every time she couldn't sleep at night she was allowed to wake Rina up and snuggle under the blanket with her even if it was well after midnight. I don't think a person like this is dangerous. What do you think?"

"I agree. I too know Cmdr. Meunier. She helped me to enter the Academy."

"Really? You never mentioned that. Explain."

**23 years ago:**

**Data had always trouble with humans. They didn't quite accept him, especially the cadets. Data wanted to join Starfleet Academy. His test scores were exemplary high. Though, Cmdr. Maddox, a member of the board of admission, had objected. He seemed to think that Data wasn't a sentient being. But because of the protest of a Cmdr. Meunier, another member of the board and according to his sources a lawyer; it was decided to give him a chance to prove his suitability for a Starfleet officer. **

**At the moment he was occupied with two cadets who wanted to try to get any response from him by calling him names and stuff like that. He was about to tell them that he didn't have emotions and couldn't be bothered when he heard a voice.**

**"Is there a problem, Cadets?" The two humans and Data turned to look at a young woman about 20. Her dark-blond, golden hair hung in soft curls around her face and ended 4.97 centimeters under her chin. Her skin was almost white and her eyes had an ice-blue color. She wore the red and black uniform of a Commander. She was dainty but her suit showed of her curves nicely. She was 10.63 centimeters shorter than Data.**

**A human would have certainly considered her attractive. Her eyes were narrowed and her arms crossed over her chest. She tapped her foot impatiently. **

**The two cadets were really meekly all of a sudden. **

**"N-no, Commander, everything's fine."**

**"Then I would suggest that you go to your rooms and study. The exams are not going to write themselves. What are you waiting for? Go!"**

**"Yes, sir!" And the two ran off. **

**She watched them until they were out of sight and shook her head. "I swear these cadets get worse every year."**

**She turned to Data with a friendly expression on her face. "Are you alright?"**

**"Yes. There is no damage done."**

**She smiled slightly. "Sorry for that. Not all humans are that intolerant."**

**"It would appear so."**

**She looked at him, confused. Then she laughed, exposing pearl-white teeth. Data could see that her canine teeth were longer than a human's and pointy.**

**"What is so funny?"**

**"Sorry. Maybe I should introduce myself. I'm Katharina Meunier." She extended her right hand. He noticed a black tattoo on her palm which went around her wrist and disappeared beneath her sleeve. **

**He grasped and shook her hand. "My name is Data."**

**"I know. I have heard much about you."**

**"You are responsible that I was given a chance to enter the Academy. Thank you."**

**She signaled her refusal. "No problem. It's my job to make sure that everyone is treated without prejudices. I know how it is to be treated like that. I didn't have an easy start either."**

**He cocked his head looking at her closely. "You are not human, are you?"**

**"No, not really. I don't know if you would believe me when I tell you what I am."**

**His curiosity was piqued. "What are you?"**

**Cmdr. Meunier looked down and swallowed. "I'm a vampire."**

**"I did not know that something like vampires exists."**

**"It does as you can see. My species and especially my fangs were the reason why the two cadets disappeared that quickly. Most humans are scared of me."**

**"I have no reason to be scared of you even if I could. My body does not contain blood."**

**She smiled slightly. "I know. I can smell it. Vampires have quite sensitive noses."**

"She led me to her office in order to get to know me a bit. I explained my programming to her and in the end she was able to persuade the board to let me enter."

**They stood outside the conference room. The other members of the board passed. Cmdr. Maddox shot the vampire an angry glare. She just smiled sweetly and waved. Data watched the scene with a raised eyebrow.**

**Cmdr. Meunier noticed it. "He hates that he lost against his ex-girlfriend."**

**"You were involved in a relationship?"**

**"Yeah, it just didn't work. I guess I was too independent and to…different, if you know what I mean."**

**Data nodded. The relationship had ended because of her being not human.**

**She sighed. "Maybe I should stop dating humans. It doesn't work for me."**

**She took out the pins and ran a hand through her hair. **

**"May I ask how old you are? You look like 20, but from what I have read about vampires that does not have to be your real age. It is impossible to be a Commander that young."**

**She tucked a rebellious strand behind her ear but it fell back into her face. She twisted it around a finger, examining its golden color.**

**"I'm 347 years old." She looked into his yellow eyes. "You?"**

**"Chronological age? I am three."**

**"Wow. You're the youngest cadet ever. I hope you find a way to make it in this universe. I'm really sorry that I can't help you. I have to leave earth for star base 28. Duty calls."**

**Data nodded and tried a small smile. He extended his hand and she took it. **

**"Thank you for your help, Commander."**

**She shyly smiled back at him and Data could see the light blush on her cheeks. "It was nothing. I was just doing my job." She bit her lip and seemed to consider something then put her arms around his shoulders and embraced him. "Congratulations, Data."**

**Data was perplexed. No one had ever hugged him, especially not a woman. After a few moments he carefully placed his hands on her mid-back, holding her with a respectful distance between their bodies. She pulled away with a small smile. **

**"Good luck, I know you can do it. Maybe we meet again. Goodbye."**

**"Goodbye." He turned around and took a couple of steps towards the building.**

**"And Data," He turned around to see Cmdr. Meunier still smiling. She nodded once and continued. "Welcome to Starfleet Academy, Cadet." **


	2. One week before

Data stood in front of her door at 1800 hours on the dot, just as she had said. He was looking forward to seeing her outside their duties.

The doors opened and she stood in front of him, a pleased smile on her lips. She wore a black dress with a wide skirt which ended a little above her knees. The upper part had long sleeves, as tight as the fabric around her slender waist. Her hair was tied into a ponytail behind her left ear with a black band with a black rose attached and fell over the skin of her exposed shoulder. Her feet were clad in black four-inch boots and red tights.

"Hi, Data. It's nice to see you." She said and hugged him.

He rubbed her back lightly. "I too am pleased to see you, Rina."

"What do you have in mind, mon ami?"

Mon ami, my friend. He did not know why he was pleased to hear her calling him that. He looked her up and down. She was a quite pretty, young woman, even if he knew that her young appearance was an illusion, considering her real age. He did not mind, though. He appreciated her company and friendship too much to care.

"I have prepared a program on the holodeck." He held his arm out to her. "Shall we go?"

She smiled and hooked her arm through his. "We shall."

As they walked down the hall, a few people passed. He expected Rina to pull back, not many women had wished to be seen with him arm in arm in public, but she did not. Data even felt her fingers lightly caressing his upper arm.

"Are you ok?" she asked, concern visible in her eyes.

"Yes, I am only surprised that you kept holding my arm in front of others. Are you not afraid of gossip?"

She shrugged. "Not really. I, if you will excuse my choice of words for a moment, give a shit about what people think or say. If they want to talk about us, no one's stopping them." She lowered her eyes. "I can let go, if that's what you want." She started to pull back when he quickly laid his hand over hers.

"No. I do not want you to let go. I would not have offered you my arm if that was my wish."

She sighed with relieve. "I'm glad to hear that." And again she rested her hand in the crook of his arm, her fingers hardly noticeable stroking his biceps.

They reached the doors and stepped through. As the doors closed they stood on a meadow with the moon and the stars shining above. Data watched as Rina closed her eyes and breathed in the flowery scent of the warm summer night's air. When she reopened her eyes they were sparkling.

"Where are we?"

"I know you spent your youth in Bavaria, so I chose the botanic garden in Munich for our appointment."

He took her hand, led her to a blanket on the ground and sat down with her.

"You remember that? I put it in only one sentence out of thousands and you still know where I lived as a teenager?"

"I cannot forget. And you spent a great amount of time there. According to your record you attended a boarding school in Munich and after your excellent Abitur you studied law, philosophy and a few semesters psychology at LMU. Afterwards you worked a long time in Munich."

She blinked a couple of times and then shook her head, smiling. "You're amazing, you know that?"

He frowned. "Why do you think that?"

"Well, I babbled all the time and you never told me to shut up. You even listened to everything I said. I've never met a man who did that. For most of them I was just a girl who tended to talk too much."

"You are my friend. Of course I listen to you and I too was told that I – babble."

"No problem. I'm sure you have a lot in there to talk about." She tapped her index finger gently against his temple. "It would appear that we have something in common."

Data took her hand from his head, lightly stroking the back of it.

"You seem not to have any reservations to touch me."

Rina's cheeks turned red in something which Data knew was embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I-I won't do it again i-if it bothers you."

She started to pull back but he held onto her hand firmly but not enough to hurt her.

"It does not. On the contrary, I appreciate your closeness to me very much."

She looked first at their hands then into his eyes. He saw a small smile creeping on her lips and felt her fingers closing around his hand, squeezing gently.

He returned her smile. She released him and stretched out on her back, her head resting on her crossed arms.

"What do we do now?"

He laid down next to her. "I do not know."

She looked up at the stars then raised her hand and pointed at a constellation, telling him the names of every star and the antic story behind it.

"…but maybe I should tell you something you don't already know."

"I do not mind. How do you know all that?"

"Latin class. I learned not only the language but Roman and Greek mythology as well, including stories about the stars."

They spent the whole evening like this, watching and talking about the stars.

When it was time to go, Rina stood up, stretching as she did.

Unfortunately the heels of her boots offered no hold on the uneven ground and she twisted her ankle and fell, landing on top of him.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Her startled yelp gave him quite a reason to worry.

"Yes," she groaned and lifted her head. Her eyes went wide as she found herself almost nose to nose with him and her leg between his. Her blush returned, this time in a deep scarlet color.

She rolled off him and sat up. "Pardon, I mean sorry. I …"

"It is alright, what about your ankle?"

She moved her foot and hissed with her face twisted in pain. "It hurts."

Data did not hesitate. He stood up, put one arm behind her knees and the other around her upper body and lifted her up. He felt two shaking arms going around his neck and her head on his shoulder.

He carried her to sickbay where Dr. Crusher immediately ran a tricorder over Rina's right leg.

"You have a torn ligament and a crushed joint capsule. I'll give you something for the pain."

The doctor went to work. After five minutes she was finished.

"Spare it for a while. That means flat shoes for at least one week. Have an eye on this, Data. You're free to leave."

Rina slid down from the bed. Data helped her to her quarters. She turned to face him.

"Thanks for walking me home. You're really sweet."

"Thank you and you are welcome. How do you feel?"

"Better. It's too bad that you have to look down in order to look into my eyes."

"Our difference in height is no problem for me. Your size is appropriate for your figure."

She raised a brow with a smirk. "Did you just say that I'm attractive?"

"You are considered attractive by many men on board, including myself."

She smiled a small blush on her cheeks. "Thank you."

"You are welcome. If you will excuse me, I have to go on duty."

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night and pleasant dreams."

He turned to go.

"Data!" He looked at her.

"Yes?"

She took the few steps towards him, stood on her tiptoes and tenderly kissed his cheek.

"Bonne nuit, mon ami." And she disappeared through her doors.

He stood there for a moment, baffled. He had not expected her to do that. It had been a pleasant experience.

"Hm." And he stepped into the lift with a tiny half smile on his face.


	3. Six days before

Data walked along the corridor of deck eight towards Rina's quarters. She had left early because of a headache. He hoped it was nothing bad. She had not been in sickbay. He rang her chime – no answer.

When she did not react to the third chime he opened the doors with his override and entered.

She lay on her sofa with her eyes closed. He stepped closer to her, watching her closely.

She seemed to be asleep so he turned to leave her alone as she griped his wrist and opened her eyes.

Her eyes moved around as if she was thinking about something.

Finally her gaze went to him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked with a small smile.

"I came by to make sure you are not ill. What is the matter?"

Her smile grew wider. "That's so sweet of you. Don't worry I'm fine. It's just a telepathic call from my family. I've spent the time arguing with my mother's sister."

She put her hand on her temple with a grimace. "And she just won't stop."

"What is she saying?"

Rina thought a moment then jumped up and took a pen and paper out of a drawer. She laid them on the table as she sat down.

She flicked her hand, followed by a flash of teal light and locked her eyes with his.

The pen began to write:

_*The pen will write down everything of the conversation. Ready?*_

He nodded.

Her eyes closed again.

_*Katharina, you know how much I hate it when you cut the connection.*_

_*Oh sorry, Narzissa. You're not the only person in my life.*_

_*Don't get sarcastic with me! You've spent too much time with humans. Sarah should not have left this planet!*_

_*I'm glad she did. Otherwise I wouldn't exist.*_

_*But look at you. You don't fit among humans. Why don't you come back here? Here lives your family and a man who would gladly marry you.*_

_*I DON'T want to marry! Not now. Especially not a man I don't know and who would treat me like a piece of meat.*_

_*I am married and it's not that bad. Jacque is generous and we have four wonderful children.*_

_*Yeah he only tried to get rid of me when he had the chance. That's certainly not what I would consider family.*_

_*You mustn't take such a narrow view. You talk like a Terran girl.*_

_*I AM a Terran girl! I wish to choose my husband myself!*_

_*What will you choose? Another human? Or that robot of yours?*_

_*Data is an android not a robot. And he would be a better husband than this nobleman you have in mind.*_

_*Katharina, you put deep shame on this family.*_

_*I do? I thought I already am a shame for the family ever since the little half-human bastard I was has been born.*_

_*Katharina, please…*_

_*No! I'm sick and tired of all of you! Leave me alone! I will live my life the way I want. Bye.*_

She sighed. "Sorry for that."

"There is no reason for apologizing. Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm used to this. They didn't like my mother and they don't like me either."

"Do you really think I would make a good husband?"

"Why not? You are kind, sweet, trustworthy and honest. Good qualities in a marriage."

"As you said I am an android. I do not believe that there is a woman who would marry me."

She smiled and hugged him, rubbing his back. "You sell yourself short. I believe somewhere out there is the right partner for everyone. Even for us."

He hugged her back. "Thank you. That is kind of you to say."

She nuzzled his shoulder. "You're welcome. That's what friends are for."

"Yes, they are. I am grateful that you are my friend."

"Even if our relationship on a not professional level is only two days old?"

"That does not change anything."

"You're right. I'm glad to have someone like you as my friend too." She kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for checking on me."

"You are welcome. However, that was not my only reason for coming."

She raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

He pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it. "I have noticed that you have pierced ears. One earring on the right and two on the left but you almost never wear three earrings. I hope you like this small gift with belated birthday greetings."

In the box was a small, silver ring with three tiny blue, diamond-like stones.

Rina blinked, completely speechless. When she spoke it was impossible not to notice that she was touched.

"Thank you. You're the first outside my family who gives me a present. I know I'm repeating myself but that's so very sweet of you."

"I am glad you like it. May I?"

She nodded and turned so that he had easy access to her left ear. He took the earing and fastened it in the right spot.

She smiled at him brightly and hugged him enthusiastically, kissing his cheek once more.  
He put his arms around her and then hesitated a moment before placing a soft and gentle kiss on her cheek.

He felt her smile and the blush.

"Thanks."

"Do not mention it."

She scooted even closer and they sat like this the entire evening.


	4. Five days before

They stood in Ten-Forward, decorating the room for Alina's belated birthday party.

"Why do you never celebrate your birthday?" asked Katrin her older sister.

"I see no need for it as I will have an infinite number of them," Rina replied.

"But you will do the number?"

Rina sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, because Ali wants to celebrate and this is her favorite song. I need your help with my hair and make-up."

"Sure, no big deal, but maybe you should go to Mot."

Rina gave a lopsided grin. "You're right."

Dr. Crusher entered. "Hi. I have bad news. Ensign Mathews is sick. He won't be able to play."

"Damn! Where do we get a new saxophonist?"

Data cleared his throat. "I can do it."

Rina smiled at him. "Since when do you play saxophone?"

"I do not but I can learn it in a few minutes."

"You'd do that?"

He nodded which earned him a hug from both women.

"Thanks, I'll send you the video and the notes. Could you come to my room half an hour before the party starts so that we can practice together?"

"I will be there."

* * *

In the early afternoon he ran into her in the hallway. She wore a tracksuit and her hair was stuffed into a cap.

"Sorry Data. Are you ok?"

"Yes, are you?"

She nodded.

"What is your destination?"

"Sickbay."

"Are you ill?" he asked worriedly.

Rina laughed and shook her head. "No, I'm well. I just need Dr. Crusher help for today's outfit."

He frowned but she interrupted him before he could ask. "You'll see. See you later."

* * *

At 14:30 he rang the chime, saxophone in hand. He had changed into a white suit and a black T-shirt.

"Come in." Was that a lisp?

He entered and saw Katrin with a tube of mascara in her hand working on Rina. At least he thought it was Rina. She turned her head. Yes, this was Rina. These ice-blue eyes were unmistakably hers.

On her upper eyelid was purple eye shadow; on the lower was a blue line. Her lashes were black, long and curled slightly on the ends. She had applied dark-pink lipstick. Her neon-pink long-sleeved shirt left her shoulders bare and ended only a bit underneath her breasts. The neon-green skirt, the same color as the belt, began at her ribcage and gave a great view of her thighs. She wore two different shoes, the left one was yellow and the right one pink. Half of her right forearm was clad in colorful bracelets. Triangular earrings in pink and yellow hung from her ears.

But the biggest change was her hair. The usually blond, straight strands were now frizzy, dark brown curls.

"Hi Data." She smiled and he saw the braces in her mouth.

"Turn your face back to me. Look up." Katrin did a few last brushes then put the mascara away. "Finished. I'll see you later, sis, Data." Katrin left.

Rina stood up. "Shall we start?"

He nodded and she began to sing.

* * *

The room was dark. She led him to a bunch of pillows on the middle of the stage and they lay down.

"Just pretend to be asleep 'till 'damn'. Then stand up and go to your position."

He nodded that he had understood and closed his eyes. He heard her adjusting the microphone on her ear, this way she would have both hands free.

She tapped it. "Can you hear me?"

Murmurs roused – positive.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. We're here today to celebrate the birthday of Lt. Alina Meunier, my beloved twin-sister. For this event we have prepared this song from her, our youth. Enjoy it, sister dear!"

She gave the band the sign and they began to play.

The lights went on and Rina sat up. Data supposed she would make the same grimaces and moves as earlier.

"There's a stranger in my bed, ***She looked around and***  
There's a pounding my head ***put her hand on her temple.***  
Glitter all over the room  
Pink flamingos in the pool  
I smell like a minibar ***She tugged at her shirt's collar and sniffed, making a face of disgust.***  
DJ's passed out in the yard  
Barbie's on the barbeque  
There's a hickey or a bruise ***She tilted her head and pointed at a spot on her neck.***

Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed ***She made a slightly guilty face***  
Oh well ***then shrugged.***  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled ***She made the rock'n roll sign with her hand***

Damn ***and jumped up, he stood up and went to his saxophone.***

Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on tabletops ***She began to dance.***  
And we took too many shorts ***She scooped up a paper cup.***  
Think we kissed but I forgot ***She kissed the air and shrugged with a lopsided, apologetic grin.***  
Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard  
Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois ***She winked.***

Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop-op  
Whoa-oh-oah  
This Friday night  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again ***She grinned.***

Trying to connect the dots ***She pretended to think about something.***  
Don't know what to tell my boss  
Think the city towed the car  
Chandelier is on the floor ***She looked down.***  
With my favorite party dress  
Warrants out for my arrest  
Think I need a ginger ale  
That was such an epic fail

Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
Damn

Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shorts

Think we kissed but I forgot  
Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credits card  
And got kicked out of the bars  
So we hit the boulevards  
Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop-op  
Oh whoa oh  
This Friday night  
Do it all again  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again  
Do it all again  
This Friday night" ***She signaled the audience to speak up.***

"T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F." ***She gave Data the sign and he began to imitate the man in the video.***

"Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shorts  
Think we kissed but I forgot  
Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard  
Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois  
Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law

Always say we're gonna stop  
Oh-whoa-oh  
This Friday night  
Do it all again"

She stood with a wide grin and outstretched arms in the front of the stage.

There was loud applause and Alina came up and hugged her sister and the members of the band.

* * *

"Merde!"

He stepped into her bathroom to see Rina desperately trying to put her hair back to normal.

She had already taken a shower and removed the make-up. She was back in the tracksuit. Her hair was wet but still frizzy and brown.

"May I?" he took the shampoo bottle and started to massage some into her hair. When he washed it out, the water became clear again. He took a towel and dried her soaked hair.

After he was finished with combing it she looked up at him.

"Better?"

"Much better. Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

Song & Outfit: Katy Perry - Last Friday Night


	5. Four days before

Data watched Rina working on the bridge. She was very quiet now. He did not know what he had said to anger her but the way she had snapped at him indicated that he had.

He was done for today and stood up to leave.

"May I have a word with you, Lieutenant Commander Data?"

He turned to her, surprised. "Certainly, sir."

She walked over until she faced him. "I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to be so harsh. I had a very bad day and unfortunately you were the person who took the brunt of my anger. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course."

She sighed with relieve and smiled. "Thanks. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"You are more than welcome. How are you feeling?"

"Honestly? I feel weak and tired. My dear aunt wouldn't let me sleep the entire night and I spent the time to listen to her telling me for the thousandth time how useless and unworthy I am." They entered the lift. She ran a hand through her hair and looked up. He saw the exhaustion and sadness in her eyes. "I don't know how long I can take it before I start believing it myself."

He accompanied her to her quarters and sat down on her couch with her.

"You should not believe it yourself. You are called Starfleet's best lawyer. You are a kind, intelligent woman and a very caring friend and sister. I am glad to have made your acquaintance."

She sighed and leaned against him. "Thanks, Data."

He looked around in her room, his gaze coming to a stop on the piano in the corner. "What is your favorite song from your youth?"

She chuckled. "There are too many."

"Is there one fitting your current emotional state?"

She looked at him with a frown. "Why?"

"It might help you if you express your feelings through a song."

She thought it over. "Actually there is one. It's from the same singer as the one from the party."

He led her to the piano. "Would you care to sing it?"

She seemed self-conscious. "Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Why not? You have a remarkable voice. There is nothing to be self-conscious about."

She blushed. "Alright." She laid her fingers on the keys and began to play.

Then she sang, her voice rich and pure. Data found it remarkable that someone could be gifted with such an instrument.

"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
drifting through the wind  
wanting to start again?"

**She looked into his eyes and he could see that that was what she felt like at the moment.**

"Do you ever feel, feel so paper-thin  
like a house of cards,  
one blow from caving in?  
Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced"

**A small smile played around her lips.**

"If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow  
Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough"

**She was smiling brightly now, it had worked.**

"'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon"

Rina's eyes were gleaming now.

"Are you feeling better?"

She shook her head and hugged him tightly. Her shoulders were shaking. He was concerned for a moment before he realized that she was not crying. She was laughing. Data did not understand why but it was preferable to see her happy instead of sad.

"You devil, you planned this!"

"To what are you referring?" he asked innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Do I?"

She elbowed him slightly in the ribs, her smile not fading and playfully ruffled his hair.

Her hand slid down, caressing his cheek, then to his shoulder, over his chest and down his stomach.

He was about to ask her about her intentions when her arms enfolded his waist and her head came to rest on his chest. His arms encircled her shoulders and he soothed the hair that had come loose from her braid away from her face.

"Was I successful?"

She chuckled. "Can't you tell? I don't know what I'd have done without you. Thanks."

"That is what friends are for."

As he looked around he spotted a framed photograph on the wall. It showed five young girls about 14 years old.

Three Data did not recognize wore cheerleader uniforms and had pom-poms in their hands. The other two wore uniforms of a soccer team; one of them had gloves in her hand. The girl in the middle he knew.

She wore her dark-blond hair in a ponytail, her bangs hanging messily into her pale face. Her ice-blue eyes were sparkling and she looked directly at the observer with a bright and cheerful smile, exposing a pair of pointed canine teeth. Underneath was a short text from a newspaper article in a language he could not understand – perhaps German. Only the names. The cheerleaders' names were Carolin, Sorena and Verena.

The girl with the gloves was called Carola and the name of the last girl he knew – Katharina-Sarina.

"Are these your school friends?"

She followed his gaze. "Yes, they are. We were really close friends." She sighed. "They even knew about me not being fully human and unlike my family they didn't care."

"If it makes you feel better I tell you that I do not care at all what you are."

She smiled at him. "Neither do I care what you are. You are too sweet and caring to be just a computer."

He half smiled. "Thank you."

She cuddled up to him again. "Il n'y a pas de problème, mon ami."

* * *

Song: Katy Perry - Firework


	6. Three days before

Data knew that many people were uncomfortable around him but after the recent incident with his brother Lore he could clearly see the fear in the others' eyes. Even Geordi was avoiding him.

There was one person who perhaps would not be scared. If he just could find her. Today was her day off but she could not be found anywhere.

"Computer, location of Cmdr. Meunier."

"Cmdr. Meunier is in her quarters."

He went to her room but hesitated. What if she was avoiding him on purpose?

Before he had a chance to leave he heard her voice. "Come in."

He entered. Where was she?

"Rina?"

"In the bedroom, Data. Come on in."

He came into her sleeping area to see Rina wearing a tight, black tank top and lilac-white checked shorts, hanging upside down from the ceiling with a book in her hand. She smiled at him.

"Sorry I need some time to come to my feet."

With that she bent her torso and gripped the rail she was hanging from with her hands. Then she let go with her feet and then with her hands, landing on her feet in front of him.

She reached out and gave him the usual greeting, a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

When she pulled back he reached for her hand.

"It may sound strange to you but could you hold me a little longer?"

Her answer was a smile and she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"It doesn't sound strange. Why should it?"

"I am an android with no feelings. Many people see no need for such gestures towards me."

She just pressed a soft kiss against his other cheek, took him by the wrists and guided his arms around her waist. He held her tightly against him, burying his face in her tousled hair.

"It's about your brother, isn't it?"

"Yes. After everything Lore did I do understand that everyone on the ship is afraid of him. It might be because between him and me is only a small difference in programming that everyone is avoiding me."

He looked down into her worried and soft eyes. "Except for you."

She smiled in understanding. "Having family issues is the worst thing after lovesickness there is. I'm sorry for you. They will recover from the shock. It will be alright. And I would never leave you alone like this. You mean too much to me." She tightened her embrace as for showing him the truth behind her words.

"Thank you."

She grinned up at him. "You need some cheering up. I'll be right back."

She went to her closet and put on a pair of thick, white socks and a black, short, wide-sleeved satin robe.

"My feet get cold pretty easily," she explained.

She took his hand and led him to the sofa. Then she went to the replicator, murmured something Data could not understand and came back to him with two steaming cups in her hands. She put one down in front of him on the table. "Try it."

He lifted the cup and took a sip. "This is hot chocolate with whipped cream and chocolate sauce."

She laughed. "Yeah. This was my mother's recipe for cheering-up and calming-down. She always made some when I was sad or scared and drank it with me." She sipped at her own drink and sighed. "Good times." She had another sip.

They drank the rest in silence.

"What was your mother like? She was a vampire, was she not?"

"She was. I'll show you." With that she went to something which looked a lot like font. She waved him over. It was indeed filled with water.

"This is the magical way of storing memories." She had a small bottle in her hand and poured the contents into the font.

She leaned forward and he did the same. They fell for a short moment and then he found himself next to Rina in a children's room. In a small bed in the corner he saw a small girl with blond hair, sleeping.

"Where are we?"

"Paris, November 25th 1997, 0200 hours. The little girl, that's me."

Data looked at the child then at Rina. There was a certain similarity. He heard a sob. He looked at his companion before he realized that the noises came from the bed.

"A really bad dream," Rina explained.

The child bolted upright, screaming and crying.

"Don't worry. They can't see us."

At this moment the door opened and the lights went on. "What's the matter, baby?" the woman who had entered asked and scooped the child up, cradling it against her chest. The three-year-old cuddled up to her mother and described her nightmare between heavy sobs. "Sshhhhh. It's ok, mommy is here." She sat her daughter back onto the bed, turned around and walked out of the room with Data and Rina close behind.

"She looks much like you. The hair and eye-color are identical."

Rina smiled sadly. "I know."

They came into the kitchen were Rina's mother worked on two cups of hot chocolate. After a short while a man entered the room. He had black hair and his eyes were jade-green, just as Katrin's.

"What's going on, Sarah?" he asked her.

Sarah sighed. "Katharina had another nightmare. That's the third this week, Michel. I'm worried," she told her husband.

"Would it help her to sleep in our bed tonight?"

Sarah smiled. "It would. Thank you. I'll bring her over."

The memory ended and they were back in Rina's living room.

Data looked at her. "Your parents were nice people."

"Yes, they were."

"May I ask what this dream was about?"

She swallowed hard. "I dreamed that I had an argument with my father and that he left the house. After a while two police officers came to us and told us that he was killed in a car accident. I saw Ali and me, even Katrin and she was born three years later." She sniffed. "November 25th 2000, 2 o' clock am, it happened just the way I had dreamed. I learned later that this premonition was caused by a small breakthrough of my powers." She sniffed again and tears ran down her face. Data took her into his arms and stroked her hair.

She pulled back. "Sorry. I should cheer you up, not the other way around."

"It is alright. You have already helped me a lot. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Would you have another cup of hot cocoa with me?" she asked with a tearful smile.

He nodded. "Certainly."

After he had ordered two cups and sat down next to her she looked at him.

"It would seem that we have something else in common. We both have some serious family issues."

"So it appears. How did you know that I stood outside your room? I did not ring the chime."

She laughed shortly. "I was thinking about you all the time and was about to get down and search for you so I asked the computer about your location only to find out that you stood in front of my door, intending to leave. That was when I called you inside. And about your brother, there is a saying. You can't choose your family but you can choose your friends. I think I made a good choice;" she said and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I believe you were a good choice too. Thank you, Rina."

"You're welcome."


	7. Two days before

"That was a close one. Great job, Data," Rina said between two sips of apple-grape spritzer as they sat in Ten-Forward after the mission on Angel one.

He had noticed that she drank this particular beverage quite often.

"Thank you, you were a great help. It was fortunate that your immune system is stronger than a human's and you did not get infected."

"If your only food is blood you have to be prepared for anything in it."

"Blood is obviously not the only thing you drink."

She looked at her glass. "I know. I just can't get rid of these old habits. Now I know what Narzissa meant when she called me a shame for the family. I'm too weak to fight my human heritage even now that I am a full vampire." She looked down.

He reached forward and took her hand. "That is not what I meant. You do not have to be ashamed of your preferences. It does not matter if you are human or not."

"It's so easy for you. You know what you want. I'm a child of two completely different worlds. I never knew if I preferred my human or vampire half. As a vampire you have powers, immortality, eternal youth, you're always something special but you're also always a freak, an old woman trapped in the body of a 20-year-old. As a human you are free to express your feelings, you can admit when you're weak and need help but you also are considered beneath them." She sighed. "Being born as a hybrid is hard."

He studied her. "You do not have to pretend around me. Just be the way you are, apart from your species."

She smiled slightly. "Thanks. For not having emotions you say the sweetest things."

"I have a great knowledge of what makes you feel better."

Now she laughed. "I can see that."

She finished her drink and they went to her room. They sat down and Rina laid her head on his shoulder. Another thing she did often. He did not mind. It was good that she had no objections in touching him and being touched by him.

She looked at him, puzzled. "Are you wearing perfume?"

"Yes, I tried some on the planet. Although I do not understand the purpose of aphrodisiac."

She laughed again. "Sorry Data. I don't want to be rude. The truth is I don't really understand it myself. Where my mother comes from sex is not meant to be enjoyable for the female. Our only purpose is to please the male and bear children. And for humans there is a broad variety."

"From what I have heard you should be an expert. You had a lot of affairs."

She snorted. "Data, there's a big difference between having sex and making love. What I had was cold, uncaring and meaningless. I haven't found the guy to let myself fall and completely relax into it."

"I believe you will find the right man for you."

She came closer again. "I hope I will."

* * *

Sorry that it's so short. This is just the prelude to the grand finale.


	8. One day before

"Oh come on! Don't you see? That girl has a total crush on you!" Geordi said in Ten-Forward.

He had not noticed. Could it be? Could Rina Meunier be in love with him?

"Of course she is! She is my twin sister. I know what this look in her eyes means."

He needed advice. The first was Cmdr. Riker. He had experience with women.

After he had described Rina's behavior towards him, Riker smiled knowingly.

"I think there is nothing wrong in trying. She is a very beautiful woman. She likes you and you care for her. Talk to her."

At the moment he sat in Counselor Troi's office.

"The way you describe it, it his highly likely that she has feelings for you. Be careful. It would be the best if you wait for her to take the next step."

Data made his way to Rina's quarters. They wanted to go to another place of her life. He had brought a bouquet of light-pink-colored roses. He rang the chime.

The doors hissed open and revealed Rina, wearing a black waistcoat over a white-blue-striped, long-sleeved shirt, black jeans, flat pumps and a beret. Her hair, streaked with blue strands, he wondered how she managed it that they fitted her clothes or why she did it, was tied into the usual braid.

He handed her the flowers and she took them.

After a while she smiled. "You have a talent to make me speechless. Thank you." She hugged and kissed him as always.

She put the roses into a vase which she put down in the middle of the table in the kitchen-area. She took his hand and they left for the holodeck.

* * *

"You know I never was up here. I was always afraid of heights," she said as they looked down at the roofs of Paris from the top floor of the Eiffel tower.

"Do you enjoy it now?"

"Yes. I have wings. There is no reason to be scared anymore."

He watched her closely. Had she really romantic feelings for him?

Data found the possibility of a romantic relationship with her very appealing.

She was intelligent, caring, sensitive and most importantly unprejudiced.

He recalled all the times she had called him amazing, sweet or kind.

_"You're amazing, you know that?"_

_"Thanks for walking me home. You're really sweet."_

_"I know I'm repeating myself but that's so very sweet of you."_

_ "Neither do I care what you are. You are too sweet and caring to be just a computer."_

_"Thanks. For not having emotions you say the sweetest things."_

When she had defended him against her aunt.

_*Data is an android not a robot. And he would be a better husband than this nobleman you have in mind.*_

_ "Why not? You are kind, sweet, trustworthy and honest. Good qualities in a marriage."_

_"You sell yourself short. I believe somewhere out there is the right partner for everyone. Even for us."_

How long did she have these feelings?

_"I would never leave you alone like this. You mean too much to me."_

_"But you can choose your friends. I think I made a good choice."_

_"You're right. I'm glad to have someone like you as my friend too."_

She hugged him, she kissed him, held his hand or arm, even with others watching, seeming not to care. Not even about their differences.

_"I, if you will excuse my choice of words for a moment, give a shit about what people think or say."_

_"It would appear that we have something in common."_

She shivered. He carefully put one arm around her, warming her with his own body heat.

"Thanks."

"You are welcome."

He decided to wait until she told him about her true feelings.

* * *

Ready for the last chapter?


	9. Finally

Data wanted to know what was going on but he did not want to push her too much.

A few more questions about her past would be a good start.

He had asked Alina about how to bring the subject up.

"Be careful with her," she had advised him. He had noticed many similarities between the fraternal twins. She had had the same concerned look in her eyes as he had seen it in Rina's all the times she had asked him if he was ok.

He stopped at her door and rang the chime. She did not answer. He was about to try again when he heard her call: "Come in!"

He entered. "It took you 10.36 seconds to answer. Is everything alright?"

A poorly concealed smirk flashed across her face.

Rina was dressed in a black dress with transparent parts on her shoulders and her forearms. Her skirt was short and hidden behind transparent rags of black fabric. Her feet were clad in the same shoes as they had been the day before. Her open hair contained strands of the same dark purple color as her fingernails.

On her head rested a silver, delicate diadem with a moon-shaped pendant.

"Oui, I mean yes, I'm fine. I just needed to get something done before you came in."

"Ah." What had taken her so long?

"Ok, my friend, what can I do for you? Please sit down."

He did as asked and she sat next to him.

"Thank you. May I ask you a few more questions?"

"Sure, why not? Go ahead." Was she nervous? Because of him?

"I have watched Katrin and Geordi together. Her behavior is much alike the behavior of humans. So is Alina's. Only you are different. I wanted to know why this is the case."

She looked down at her shoes. "I believe it's because my sisters were born fully human and grew up among them. They were 14 respectively 20 when they found out everything. I was never completely human, as we had a human father and a vampire as our mother, I don't really know how she was able to bear two human children and die, and I have spent time with vampires on another planet since I turned 14. Katrin stayed on earth."

"How did you become vampires?"

"I bit Alina myself because we wanted to stay together. I'm not sure about Katrin. And I …"

She was close to tears "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why?" He had not meant to hurt her.

"It still hurts," she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. He placed his hand on her upper arm and gently petted it to comfort her.

"I have noticed that it is beneficial for most emotional beings to 'cry themselves out'. If you wish you can tell me everything."

She swallowed and spoke with a shaky voice:

"It's a long story. The best start is that I always head trouble with guys. Either they didn't see me at all or they saw me as a new sexpot. However, when I was 14 I moved to Germany and met a boy who took my breath away. I had no experience in this area so I was really shy about it. He asked me after a while to become his girlfriend and I, young and stupid as I was, accepted happily. He tried many times to become intimate with me but I refused because I wasn't ready yet. In the end he broke up with me because I was too uptight. He was a Casanova who wanted only a little delight and relieve. That was all he wanted from me. Well, a month or so later I fell in love again. He was shy himself, intelligent and cute. He was my boyfriend for about six years. There was this party and the rest is a blur. I don't know what had gotten into me back there I was just too drunk. He and I must have landed in bed together. Well, I think there are worse things than that. Be that as it may a couple of weeks later I was at the doctor's and he told me that I was pregnant. Not very surprisingly in retrospect. When I told my boyfriend about it he asked me about the week. I told him that it was the sixth. And he just said that it wasn't too late. I didn't understand what he meant but it dawned to me a little later. I told him that I wouldn't/couldn't do it and he just said: 'You have to choose. The child or me.'" She sniffed and looked at him with a sad smile. "I threw him out and told him to never come anywhere near me again. And then…" she sobbed and clutched her abdomen. "..At the fifth month …I lost, …it hurt so badly. I lost much blood. The doctors didn't think I would make it. I nearly died back then. I had given my older cousin the permission to bite me if something like that should ever happen." She shrugged and finished the story. "Here I am, unable to get pregnant another time."

He was stunned. She had been through a lot. Now he understood why she had not said anything about her feelings.

"I am sorry. I did not know about the circumstances. If I had known I would never have asked."

"It's ok." She gave him another sad smile. "You were right. I never told anyone the entire story. Now I did and I feel a bit better." Their eyes met. "Thanks for listening."

"You are welcome."

"Would…" She swallowed. "Would you mind if I h-hug you again?"

He just took her into his arms and stroked her back. Her arms encircled his waist and she leaned her head against his chest.

"Data, do you want to have a girlfriend sometime?" she asked.

"Yes, but no woman ever wanted to have a longtime relationship with me."

"I can't see why. You have to be the most beautiful man I've ever met. Every girl should be happy to call you her boyfriend." This was his cue.

"Thank you, but are you saying this as my friend or are you making advances on me?"

She let go, avoiding to look into his eyes.

"Je ne sais quoi…I mean, I don't know what to say. Every time I look at you…It's hard to explain. The only thing I know is that it feels wonderful. The security, the knowledge that you would never hurt me in any way, your gentleness, your childlike qualities…" she sighed. "Like I said it's hard to explain. I really like you, but we have known each other only for a couple of days. And there aren't many guys, who want a girlfriend with a higher rank or one over 300 years older than them. I was afraid of what you might say."

These were her reasons for hiding. It was time to ease her mind.

"As I am an emotionless android, neither your higher rank nor the age difference troubles me. I would be willing to try to have a relationship with you, although you have to remember that I cannot love you back."

What would she say? Would she want to try a relationship with him?

She smiled. "Your lack of emotions doesn't bother me."

"Does that mean that we are a couple?" he asked hesitantly. He was not quite sure.

Her smile grew wider, fully revealing her fangs. "I guess we are."

"May I kiss you then?" He had waited for this moment.

As an answer she put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

Data put his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

During the kiss he tucked her hair behind her ear. She flinched. What was wrong?

"Did I hurt you?" he asked and looked at her face.

"No. I should have warned you. My right ear and the right side of my neck are my most sensitive areas. It has been a long time since someone touched me there." She blushed. "It didn't hurt it just…tickled."

"I do not know what ticklishness feels like, but I can try not to do it again."

"Good luck with that. You won't be able to touch me without tickling me. And I don't want you to stop touching me."

"Very well." Satisfied that she was fine he kissed her again and she responded. From the way how she was kissing him she had very strong feelings for him.

She broke the kiss and laid a hand on his cheek with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"How long have you felt this way?" he could not help but ask.

"The moment I first saw you I thought you were kind of cute but I could not do anything about it. When I was posted here I fell head over heels in love with you. I just didn't know how to tell you. So I decided to go out with you and see what happens. I'm glad that's over. I wanted to do this so badly."

She kissed him again. He laid her on her back on the sofa and bent over. His hands travelled over her body, carefully avoiding touching her chest or crotch. He found more spots which caused her to squirm and giggle.

He enjoyed this moment. Her laughter sounded carefree, childlike and happy. As he traced his hands across her sides and stomach she stopped him by placing her hands over his.

"Please, I can't take it anymore," She panted.

"Sorry."

"No need. It's a nice sensation. If it's done by the right person that is."

"And I am the right person?"

She smiled up at him. "Isn't it obvious?" she pulled him down for another kiss.

He held her close to him and felt her hands in his hair and caressing his back. He flipped them over so that she sat beside him. He saw that she was tired. It did not take long for her to fall asleep in his arms.

He quietly went into her bedroom and took her pajamas. He put the diadem on the table and slowly slid the zipper of her dress down. Her shoes already stood on the floor. He changed her clothes and then carefully unclasped her bra underneath her pajama-shirt and put it with the dress into the cleaning unit. Afterwards he hung her things into her closet. Data picked his new girlfriend up and carried her to her bed where he laid her down and covered her with the blanket. He sat down on the edge of her bed and watched her peaceful expression. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "Pleasant dreams, Rina."

He stood up and left for duty.

* * *

When he entered his quarters the next morning he immediately noticed the piece of paper on the floor.

He took it and saw that it was a small letter.

It said:

_Dear Data,_

_Thanks for yesterday. I am sorry for falling asleep._

_I really enjoyed your company. _

_Therefor I wanted to ask you out for a date. If you approve pick me up at 4 o' clock pm._

_We will decide what we want to do then._

_I am looking forward to seeing you again._

_Love,_

_Rina_

He checked his internal chronometer. 0830 hours. He would do some research until he met her to their first official date. But this was not what pleased him the most.

It was the small word before her signature.

* * *

To be continued in 'Magic'


End file.
